Cheated
by paigiegirl101
Summary: In a world where he who must not be named never came back, Hermione thinks Ron is cheating on her with a certain someone. Boy wonder a.k.a. Harry Potter thinks he is in love and the same goes for our Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. Who are these mysterious girls the boys are in love with and is it possible that they're in love with the same girl? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this story is written by my friend and me soo hope you like it.**

**disclamer: we dont own anything that is reconigze in harry potter but we would like to. :)**

chapter 1 suspisions

Harry's P.O.V.

It was the last class of the day and Harry and Hermione were sitting together in Professor Snape's Advanced Potions class. As per usual it was boring as hell, everyone looked like they were about to fall asleep as Snape rambled on about some new mysterious concoction they had to learn how to make. Harry couldn't help but look over at Hermione, she hadn't been the same recently. She always looked so sad and worried, just sitting there staring into space.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "is everything okay?"

Hermione looked a little shocked at first, taking a while to recognise that Harry was talking to her. "Umm, yeah, I think so…" she mumbled, still lost in space. Harry studied her face, searching for a sign, for something more. "Actually, there is, something wrong that is. I think… I think Ron might be cheating on me."

It took a while for the words to sink in, Ron, cheating on Hermione? "Ron, cheating on you? Are you sure Hermione, what makes you think that?"

"Lately, he's just been acting rather odd, he's always really nervous and shifty around me. Like when we went out on a date to the Three Broomsticks last week, he wouldn't stop looking around. It felt like he was waiting for someone. Then at one point without any explanation, he just rushed off, came back 10 minutes later saying he'd just popped off to the loo. And then whenever I ask him about his day, he always replies with, "Fine, it was good, why, how about you, everything okay?' Not to mention whenever I see him around the hallways, he always runs off before I can say hi, it's almost like he doesn't want to be seen with me?" Hermione rambled on.

The more Harry thought about it the more he had to admit, Ron had been acting odd lately. Before he could reply to Hermione, they both noticed that the rest of the students were slowly shuffling out of the classroom.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Harry and Hermione walked out of class together, but Hermione couldn't help but continuously glancing back at Harry. He still hadn't told her if he agreed with her suspicions or not. Just then a very nervous and skittish looking Ron ran by almost knocking over Hermione.

"Oi, watch where your... oh, hey Ron" said a very annoyed and unhappy looking Hermione.

" Oh hey guys, sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" apologized Ron.

"Obviously," whispered Harry to Hermione. Attempting to hide her giggling, she asked "So Ron, after dinner tonight do you want to come and hang out in the heads dorm with Harry and I?" Hermione was desperately hoping Ron would say yes and not make up some excuse as to why he couldn't come. For the first time in her life she wanted to be wrong; about Ron and her suspicions.

"Oh, I… I umm would, but I like can't… because well, just not tonight, sorry guys." Hermione's heart sank as she heard Ron's response. He was visibly shaking and his face had gone as red as his cursed red hair, she wondered if he knew he was a terrible liar? Hermione also couldn't help but notice that the entire conversation Ron kept looking over his shoulder. "_It was like he was looking for someone..." _she thought to herself. She looked up to Harry in a pleading way, he instantly knew what she was asking, just by the look in her beautiful eyes.

Harry stood up a little straighter before addressing Ron," Why not?"

"Because I, umm well I already told you, yeah I cant, I'm busy, ya I'm busy." Harry just glared at him and Hermione's gaze dropped to her feet. " I've gotta go." with that Ron took off. No 'good bye', or 'see ya later'.

"Well thats was certainly weird" said Harry.

"See, what did I tell you. He's up to something, that much is obvious, but i think he's cheating on me," exclaimed a very worried and sad Hermione. The only way she could hold back tears was to stare down at her shoes. She wasn't going to cry over this, it just wasn't worth it she kept telling herself. If only she could believe herself.

"I think you just might be right" sighed Harry.

" Harry" hermione whispered, "I think I have an idea".

Together the two walked back to the heads dorms before heading off to dinner. Little did they know that the whole time they'd been talking, a certain someone and his friend had been watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hide and Seek

Harry's P.O.V.

After dinner Hermione and Harry were ready to spring into action with the plan they'd conceived in the head's dorms. A big group of Gryffindor's usually stood outside the doors to the Great Hall after meals so Harry and Hermione stood with them. Making themselves look deep in conversation, while really they were keeping an eye out for Ron.

"What if he didn't go to dinner." asked Hermione nervously, "I mean I didn't see him, for all we know he could of skipped and could be off somewhere else!"

"_Poor Hermione,"_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he was in a relationship with Hermione and had a hunch she was cheating on him. The thought sent chills down his spine as he was reminded of how honest and delicate she was. She didn't deserve this. "Just be patient Hermione, he'll come. We both know Ron would never pass up food," Harry joked half-heartedly.

Suddenly he felt Hermione jump behind him, "What is it 'Mione," whispered Harry?

"I saw him, he just ran behind the group of Slytherins near the bathrooms," she exclaimed.

Harry searched the crowd of black and blonde-haired Slytherins until he found Ron. He wasn't very hard to spot, his red hair stuck out like a sore thumb among the group of Slytherin's. Despite this it was obvious he was trying very hard not to be spotted, he was crouched down lower so just a little fluff of hair was visible through the crowd. "Come on, let's get a move on then," Harry yelled as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the crowd. He felt a surge of adrenaline race up his hand to his heart as their fingers connected.

They followed Ron all the way down to the dungeons. No matter how many twists and turns he took they still stayed on his tail, it was like some twisted game of hide and go seek. "_He's going out of his way to make sure he's not being followed, he's definitely up to something,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Finally they saw Ron come to a stop outside a doorway, Hermione hugged herself against one of the big pillars blocking her view of Ron. Harry came up behind her, pressing himself against her in order to stay out of Ron's view. All of a sudden, loud and clear they heard a pitched giggle. "_The definitely didn't come from Ron," _ Harry thought to himself sadly.

Hermione whimpered and pressed her face deeper into the wall, Harry could even begin to feel her shake. He rubbed small circles on her back in a weak attempt to comfort her and whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright 'Mione, just calm down."

Suddenly they heard two sets of footsteps both running but in different directions, one coming towards them and one running away. Harry peaked out from behind the column just in time to see Ron running away with a mysterious girl. Before Harry had a chance to take chase of Ron and this mystery girl, he was grabbed by the collar of his school dress shirt and dragged back. Caught by surprise Harry scream, "Oi, sod off," and sent a punch behind him. Instead hitting someone or missing widely, Harry felt his entire body freeze up. Unable to move any part of his body but his eyes, he lifted them to see an absolutely fuming Professor Snape. As if their minds in sync, Harry and Hermione gasped as their eyes met Snape's cold black ones. They heard a snigger come from behind him, but they didn't need to be given many clues to guess as to who it was.

Out from behind Snape came Draco Malfoy, the smirk on his face made Harry want to slap it right off. "Detention, all of you," Snape replied cooly.

"But Sir," Harry tried to argue.

"It's no use Potter," Snape replied, his voice. Harry heard Hermione let out a small sigh as they followed Snape back to his empty classroom. Harry grabbed her hand to comfort her, rubbing small circles with his thumb. As he looked back to glare at Draco, he was unable to catch his eyes, instead Draco was staring at Harry and Hermione's intertwined hands. Harry thought he saw a flash of jealousy as Draco looked up.

Draco P.O.V.

Draco was talking with his best mate Blaise when he heard Potter say "Come on, lets get a move on" to Granger. He'd also spent all of potions listening to Granger rambling on about her she thinks that that rotten Weasley kid is cheating on her. For some reason Draco felt inclined to listen in some more and overheard how they were going to follow Weasley and find out the truth. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for Granger, while she was incredibly nerdy and annoying at times she was pretty, and rather sweet. He'd always thought that she could do much better than a Weasley, she deserved a prince to treat her like a princess, and he was known as the Slytherin Prince after all.

Ever since the third year when Granger had delivered a painful punch to his perfect face, Draco start having feels for that girl. Usually he didn't go for such feisty ones like her, he prefered the girls that would follow him around begging for his attention, the girls that would do anything for him, just to please him. But Granger wasn't like this, she had a mind of her own, and while it annoyed Draco immensely, he also found it slightly attractive.

In an attempt to get some alone time with her to work his prince-like charm, Draco came up with his own plan. He was going to follow them, then when the time was right he would have Blaise drag Hermione off. Draco would then make his grand entrance, the brave hero save the damsel in distress and save Hermione from Blaise. He would then take her into a classroom where she could thank him for saving her, and then he and hermione could spend the night together, just the two of them.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by Blaise's consitent jabs to the shoulder saying "Dude you better get going, Potter and mud-blood just passed"

"Thanks mate" said draco, "but don't you dare let me hear you say that again!" With that he dashed off in chase of Potter and Granger, leaving Blaise with a puzzled look on his face. "Well come on, you're coming too, you're a part of my plan you idiot," Draco hissed.

Together the two crept after Potter and Granger. They were able to follow the two all the way down to the dungeons. Just as Draco was about to turn to Blaise and order him to grab Hermione. he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to turn around and whisper venomously to Blaise, reminding him never to touch, he looked up to see who the hand didn't belong to Blaise after all. "_OHHHH crap" _ thought draco. the hand had belonged to Professor Snape. And to make matters worse Blaise has buggered off cause he was no where in sight.


End file.
